Times of the Past
by addicted2reading9
Summary: Amy goes back in time to when the clue hunt had just begun. There is no time to get used to it, though, because soon after, the Cahills from the past are kidnapped and sent to read their books. T because I'm paranoid. I ADDED MORE TO CHAPTER ONE, SO PLEASE REREAD IT!
1. Prologue

**Well, here's another story! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Lunella, do you mind doing the disclaimer this time? I won't disrupt the space time condiminium by getting one of the Cahills to do it...**

**Lunella: Mrrrrrow! Mrow mmmrrrrrrrrrowwww! (addicted2reading9 doesn't own anything.)**

**Me: That was short.**

**Lunella: Mrrrow mmmmmrrow mrow? (What did you expect?)**

**Me: I don't know... Something longer.**

**Lunella: Mmmmrrrow mrow mmmmmmmrrrrow... (Yoy need some serious help.)**

**Me: Yeah, I guess you're right...**

***silence***

**Me: I _do_ need help... if I'm going to kidnap Amy!**

**Lunella: ... *stalks away***

**Me: Well, if you read this far, maybe you should finish, don't you think?**

* * *

><p>Amy had a strange dream.<p>

She was walking home to the Madrigal secret base when she heard a whisper.

Amy turned around to see who it was and got a whiff of some type of gas...

* * *

><p>Amy woke up. She shook her head, getting rid of the dizziness.<p>

_What time is it?_ she wondered. _Where am I?_

The memory of walking back to the base flooded her mind.

So it wasn't a dream.

Amy had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short because that's only the prologue. More to come! Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to get the entire chapter. I lost my notebook for a while, then had no computer access. **

**I'VE ADDED MORE TO THIS CHAPTER!**

**I should be able to post the next chapter sometime this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. Scholastic does.**

**Now, read the story! Go on, read it!**

* * *

><p>Amy saw her brother. "DAN!"<p>

Dan looked up. "AMY!"

Amy rushed over to him. "What happened? Where are we?"

Dan shook his head. "I have no idea..."

They both turned to look around, then gasped.

* * *

><p>Dan immediately said, "Oh, no."<p>

Amy's reaction was much different. Her eyes widened. She rubbed her eyes. No, it was true! The sight before her astounded her.

The last time she had seen them, they still had scars from the explosion. Now, though, the Starlings were scar-free, just as they had been in the clue hunt.

Amy ran over to them. "Guys, what happened?"

Sinead sneered. "What happened to you, losers?"

Amy was shocked into silence. She stood there for several minutes, until she heard footsteps approach. She whirled around.

It was Dan.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's only you."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Who else would it be?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe... I don't know."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Maybe...? Oh, I got it! You were going to say 'ninjas', right?"

It was Amy's turn to roll her eyes. "Dan, you _do_ know that in Japan, ninjas were considered the bad guys because they had no honor, right? If anything, you should be looking up to the samurai."

Dan piped up, "Exactly! The ninjas didn't have to listen to the rules! They could do whatever they wanted!"

Amy shook her head, saying, "Of course you care about not following the rules. Do you _really_ want to be the bad guy? D-Do you _really_ w-want to be l-like Isabel?"

Dan had a blank look on his face as he replied, "Who?"

Amy stared at him. Losing her stutter, she exclaimed, "Isabel! Remember? She tried to kill us?"

Dan just looked at her, confused. "Who is Isabel and why would she want to kill us?"

Amy looked incredulously at him.

She then turned to walk away, only to find most of the room's occupants staring at her. Her stutter returned. Even though she had mostly gotten rid of it, it still returned when she was very nervous or embarrassed, like now.

"E-Excuse me." She chose a random direction and began walking, only to find a note flutter down in front of her.

It read:

_Dear gods and demigods,_

_We have gathered you here so that you may read the stories written about you. The books will appear one by one. Demigods must introduce themselves._

_-The Fates_

As Amy tried to make sense of it, another letter flew down to her feet. She bent down to pick it up.

This one read:

_Sorry, we meant to send it elsewhere. Please ignore the last letter._

_-People you don't know_

Amy frowned, then shrugged anyd started back toward the others. Before she could share the letters with them, though, the papers disappeared from her hands.

* * *

><p>At this point, Amy was thoroughly confused. She didn't think she could get any more so.<p>

She was wrong.

* * *

><p>The others were reading a letter similar to the first one that Amy had found. Like before, a new letter appeared, stating that it had been directed to the wrong place. As Amy went to tell them of her letters, the ceiling seemed to move.<p>

Everyone looked up to see similar notes floating down like a pile of confetti and covering the floor. Amy dropped down and began examining them. "They're all like those other ones!"

Suddenly, a door appeared. There was a flash of bright light, and the papers were girls stepped into the room.

The first, a girl with short, dark brown hair and light brown eyes, spoke up. "Sorry about that. Not sure why they all got sent here. I'm Ary. It's nice to finally meet you all."

* * *

><p>After the girls introduced themselves, they began to explain. The blonde, Stephanie, stepped over. "We brought you here to read some books."<p>

Several groans arose, one of which came from Dan. "Books? Beam me up Scottie-Please!" **(AN: Tell me if I got this wrong, okay?)**

Amy stared at him. That was almost the exact same thing he had said at Alistair's house. She winced, remembering Korea.

Stephanie got a gleam in her eye. "Oh, these aren't just _any_ books. They're books about you. _All_ of you."

A few people seemed to get nervous, but the rest, like the Kabras, looked on indifferently.

Kels, a girl with waist-length black hair, whispered into Stephanie's ear. She nodded. "Amy, come with me," ordered Stephanie.

Amy, of course, began to protest. "What? Why?"

Stephanie began to answer. "Everyone else is wearing casual-" She stopped when she saw Ian and Natalie. "Okay... Well, no one else is wearing a uniform."

Amy blinked, then looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her school uniform. **(AN: Yeah... I guess her school has a uniform, then. Remember how she got kidnapped walking back from school?)**

"Um... Sure..."

The girls ran over, grabbed her, and dragged her through another doorway. Amy was sure it hadn't been there earlier. They shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Chapter done! Now review if you haven't yet!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I updated! :)**

**I barely started writing the next chapter, though, so it could be a while before I update again.**

**(By the way, I fixed Chapter 1. So I suggest you go back and read it.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hmm... Oh, I know! Saladin!**

**Saladin: Mrrp?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer for me? I'll give you red snapper? Or... Whatever that other Australian stuff was!**

**Saladin: Mrrp mrrrrrrp mrrp mrrrp mrrp. (addicted2reading9 doesn't own the 39 Clues)**

**Me: Thanks you! Here's your reward! **

**Saladin: *grabs and runs off***

**Go ahead! Read!**

* * *

><p>"But first," Kels interjected, "we need to examine you so we can give you a full makeover!"<p>

All three girls looked excited.

* * *

><p>After the trio was done "assessing" her, Amy asked them what they wanted to tell her.<p>

"Ah yes, of course...," Ary said. "Hmm... I think either curled or wavy would be best..."

Amy frowned. "What?"

Ary blinked."Sorry, I was trying to figure out what style would look best on you... For your hair," she added, seeing Amy's confusion.

"Oh," was all Amy said.

Kels, who was looking through the closet, said, "We might do that at times. You know, start talking to you, then talk about what would look best on you. Like this." She pulled out a dark green long-sleeved dress with a slightly ruffled skirt that reach the floor. It had a small V-neck.

Amy began to admire it. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Kels grinned. "Try it on!"

* * *

><p>"Twirl," Stephanie ordered.<p>

As Amy spun around, the skirt billowed, resembling a dark green flower.

"Oh, Amy, you look absolutely _gorgeous_!"

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Ary."

Kels grinned. "Can I say 'I told you so'?"

They all laughed.

"Now for your hair...," began Ary.

"And your makeup...," added Stephanie.

"And your accessories!" finished Kels.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were done, Ary walked towards the door. "I'm going to make sure no one got killed. Stephanie, Kels... Tell her."<p>

The other two girls nodded. "We will," they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Sorry that it's so short. I wanted to save the explanation for the next chapter. <strong>

**Again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth! I won't bother you with a list of excuses I'm sure you won't read. Well, happy holidays! A bit late, but still. Better late than never, right? Also, happy new year! One of my new year's resolutions will be to try and update this story more often. Note the "try". **

**Special shout out to Paris Cahill, who somehow managed to find my story even though I hadn't updated for over six months. Yeah... Long time. Sorry. Everyone else, just remember that you're all awesome and I am grateful that you took the time to read and review. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'll make this short so you can get to reading quicker. I don't own the 39 Clues. Now, read!**

* * *

><p>Kels began. "So Amy, by now you've probably figured out that something strange is going on. Well, here it is. We brought you back in time."<p>

Amy blinked. "Excuse me?" she said.

Stephanie sighed, saying, "Look, you have to face the facts. You've been brought back in time, no need to be amazed."

Amy frowned, processing the information. "But even if that's true," she started, "why pick me and not any of the others?"

"Because we figured you'd cope with it the best. Plus, we wanted to be nice and keep Dan from picking on you because of certain… _events_ that happened in the hunt," said Kels.

Amy reddened. "Uh, o-okay, I guess. Although I'm not entirely sure why you had to give me a makeover."

"Well, the others aren't supposed to know that you're from their future. We had to do something to keep them from suspecting," stated Stephanie. "Also, we may or may not want to see Ian's reaction when he sees you."

"W-what?" exclaimed Amy, blushing.

"That's right," Kels said, grinning. "Even though Korea hasn't happened to him yet. Anyways, we like giving makeovers."

Stephanie nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, the door slammed open and Ary walked in.

"I need backup," she said, pushing Kels and Stephanie towards the open door. "Oh, and you can come too, Amy."

The girls walked out, ready to face the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, it's really short. I just really wanted to end it like that. All mysterious and cliffhanger-y, you know? Don't worry, I've already started the next chapter. I won't leave you hanging this time. Or... standing by and waiting to slap me, which I'm sure at least one of you must be planning. I totally deserve it though... Anyway, review! Seriously, more reviews should help. And... uh... I want to say something cool, so be prepared for something lame. Flames will be used for world domination! ...Yep, lame. Oh, well. See you next chapter! And next year too, I suppose. Remember to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I decided to reread the series, thereby (hopefully) having everyone more in character. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for my absence.**

**By the way, thanks to AgentCandy203 for reminding me of something. This story is set a day before Grace's funeral. They're also in a kind of limbo, so even if they take a month to finish read (which they won't), they'll still be released on the same day that they were taken. So in answer to your questions, AgentCandy203, past Amy isn't here. She's just... doing whatever she was doing at the time. And since this is set the day before Grace's funeral, Grace isn't here. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own... my scarf! Okay, yeah, totally lame. I don't own the 39 Clues. Now, hurry up and read already!**

* * *

><p>Everything was… pretty quiet, actually. Dan was trying to start an argument with the Kabras, who were muttering something about arguments being for peasants. The Starlings were using their electronic devices and frowning, while the Holts were wrestling. Jonah was rapping-something about being kidnapped.<p>

Kels and Stephanie glanced at Ary, looking confused.

"Wait… What did you need backup for?" asked Kels.

Ary just motioned for her to wait. "Ahem," she said. "I'm ready to answer your questions. The Starlings and the Kabras turned toward her.

"I demand to know what happened to our technology," proclaimed Natalie. Beside her, Ian nodded, as did the Starling triplets.

Ary glanced at Kels, as if to say, 'Now do you understand?' She then motioned at Stephanie to answer.

Sighing, Stephanie asked, "Could you be more specific?"

"Why are we unable to triangulate our position?" Sinead asked, interrupting Natalie. The younger girl glared at the elder, but she ignored it.

Stephanie first glanced at Ary, muttering, "Now I understand." She then looked back at Sinead. "In answer to your question, we simply have more advanced technology. No, we didn't steal it," she added, seeing Sinead about to say something. "We-specifically, I-created and perfected it. It keeps our location hidden, as well as the current time. You can't escape, nor can you use any of your weapons."

The Starling brothers finally looked up from their devices. All three Starlings looked interested, and it wasn't difficult to tell that they were impressed.

Before they could say more, Stephanie added, "If you want to know more-which I'm sure you do-I'll be over in that room." She pointed at a door in one of the corners of the room, then began walking towards it. Naturally, the Starlings followed, leaving the rest sitting on some couches and looking bored.

Ary and Kels looked at each other, the latter saying, "Well, I guess we'll leave you guys for a while to get reacquainted. See you in an hour."

With that, they left.

This left Amy, who had been hiding behind them the whole while, with no choice but to walk over to the others. As she did, she kept her head lowered so that her hair obscured her blushing face. Amy could feel everyone staring at her, so she quickly sat down on a couch in a corner near Dan. Dan came over and sat next to her.

"Whoa, Amy! It's a miracle! You don't look horrible anymore! Still pretty ugly, but not _as_ ugly."

Amy grinned slightly at her brother's immaturity. "Don't be such a dweeb," she said.

"Who's a dweeb? I'm not a dweeb, that's for sure. I'm the ninja lord. No one calls the ninja lord 'dweeb'," replied Dan.

Amy rolled her eyes, muttering, "Whatever…"

Dan grinned.

"Dweeb."

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed. His grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of indignation.

It was Amy's turn to grin.

"Look, I hate to break up the festivities, but we have to move on," came a voice.

All eyes turned to the middle of the room, where Ary and Kels stood. Amy guessed that Stephanie was still busy talking to the Starlings. This explained why Ary sent Kels to the room that Stephanie and the twins were in.

"I thought you said we had an hour," said a voice with a silky British accent.

Amy winced as she recognized the voice.

Ian.

* * *

><p>Stephanie had begun to feel tired. The Starlings asked so many questions. At first, she had answered eagerly, elated that someone was interested in hearing about technology. The joy soon wore off, though, as the Starlings kept questions coming by the dozens.<p>

"Are the walls lined with lodestone or some other magnetic material?" wondered Ted.

"Perhaps there are several scramblers that were made undetectable," Ned suggested.

"We should create technology that would allow our devices to function even with major interference, both naturally and technologically," Sinead muttered, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Stephanie sighed, readying herself to endure more questions, when the door flew open.

It was Kels.

"Ary wants you. We're starting," she said.

"Already?" questioned Stephanie. "Let me guess; you got impatient?"

"Uh, duh," replied Kels. "Well, come on already!"

"You heard her," said Stephanie to the triplets.

She quickly walked out into the large room, followed by the Starlings.

Ary was just answering Ian's question. "Well, you see-"

She was cut off by Kels, who answered, "It was so _boring_. We would've been sitting there for an _entire hour_ with nothing to do."

Ary scoffed, saying, "Excuse me? If I remember correctly, we had loads of stuff to do. _You_ were the one who didn't want to do any of it."

Stephanie took a deep breath, then stepped in between them. "Look, there's already going to be enough fighting with them here." When she said 'them', she motioned toward the clue hunters.

Ary and Kels both sighed.

"You're right, of course," said Ary. "I wasn't acting like a leader."

"That's because you aren't one," muttered Natalie darkly.

Ary whipped her head around to look at the eleven-year-old. Before she could say a word, Stephanie coughed.

"What did I just say?" she asked Ary, raising an eyebrow.

Ary sighed. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Now, to continue," said Kels. "We've said this already, but I'm going to say it again. We've brought you here to read some books. You want to know what they're about? Guess." She paused, giving way to complete silence before continuing. "Come on, isn't anyone going to guess?" She pouted. "You're no fun. The books are about-" Here she paused once more, demanding a drum roll. Ary and Stephanie sighed, but they complied. "You! Isn't it exciting? You get to read about yourselves! But not just any time. You're reading about yourselves during the clue hunt! Oh, by the way, this is in the future. The not so distant future. In fact, it starts tomo-"

Ary quickly cut her off before she could say more. A little preoccupied, she yelled at everyone to be quiet, even though everyone sat in stunned silence.

Stephanie took over for Ary, who dragged Kels out of the room.

"Please try to keep your questions to yourselves. I'm starting to get a headache already," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "While they're busy, I suppose I'll give you a run over-"

Dan interrupted, shouting, "You're going to run us over?"

At that, everyone sighed and called him an idiot. Or, in the Kabras' case, a git.

"No, Dan. I'm going to give you a _layout_-" Stephanie paused, giving Dan a look. "-of what's going to happen. Basically, the series is comprised of ten books. You're not allowed to read the first, sixth, or last books. Don't ask why, that's just how it is. You will be staying here for however long it takes to read the book you choose, then released. There are clues in these books, but don't try to remember them or write them down. Your memories will be suppressed until a later date, and we will take a scan before you leave to make sure that nothing you bring back could possibly have any message on it. No, don't ask how we'll do that, either. I already told you that I'm starting to get a headache. Now, about choosing the books. You can't look through any of them until you decide, nor can you read the summaries. We've provided a way to prevent that from happening. See the screen over there?"

Where she pointed, a screen lowered itself. Seven images appeared on it.

"Those are the books you are allowed to read." She looked down at her watch, then said, "You should have plenty of time to decide. Ary's lectures take a while. And remember, you can only read one book."

With that thought in mind, she walked out the way Ary and Kels had gone, leaving the others alone.

* * *

><p>After much argument, they had finally come to a decision.<p>

"So, which book did you choose?" questioned Ary as she, Kels, and Stephanie walked into the room.

On the screen, six images disappeared, leaving the cover of one book…

_The Sword Thief_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If any of you want to know about Ary's lecture or the argument that took place while deciding which book to read, ask and I might make it into a filler chapter.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
